loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Batgirl
Batgirl is the love interest of Dick Grayson, the first Robin, later Nightwing and at one point the second Batman in the Batman comics. Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon had an on/off relationship. They did get engaged but Barbara ended it. In the New 52 it has been confirmed that Dick and Barbara have feelings for each other. Biography Her real name is Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Commission Gordon. She first appeared in Detective Comics #359 as a libarian. She helps Batman and Robin fight the rouges gallery in Gotham City. She has had feelings for Dick Grayson in the comics. Even after Dick started dating Barbara, the two have stayed friends. Sometime after Dick became Nightwing, Barbara retired her Batgirl identity. Shortly afterwards, The Joker tracked Barbara down and damaged her spine, leaving her paralysed from the waist down. He then stripped her naked, took photos and used them to traumatise Gordon. After the incident, Barbara resolved to not let this run her life and became a computer hacker known as The Oracle. Sometime after Dick broke up with Starfire, he proposed to Barbara. The two haven't officially come back together yet. When the DC Universe was rebooted, Barbara regained the use of her legs and resumed her Batgirl identity. She still bears a grudge against The Joker and actually considered killing him at one point. image.jpg|Dick Grayson proposes to Barbara Here is when robin ( Dick Grayson) kisses Batgirl ( Barbara Gordon ) .jpg| Robin and Batgirl's first kiss In Other Media She appeared in the 1966 live-action Batman TV series where she is played by Yvonne Craig and had a similar role in the comics in Season 3. Batgirl also appeared in'' The Adventures of Batman'' as she works in the District Attorney's office instead of being a libarian in the comics. She also appeared in The New Adventures of Batman ''who served a major role in the cartoon. Batgirl appears in Batman The Animated Series'' where Barbara decides to investigate dressed in a Batman-style costume and Robin tries to stop her but rips the back of the mask and revealing Barbara's flowing red hair. Barbara then decides to redesign her costume to make it look different than Batman's. Batgirl made her final appearance in the episode, "Batgirl Returns" where she begins a relationship with Dick Grayson which was also seen in Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero in which she appeared and was kidnapped by Mr. Freeze and Batman and Robin try to locate her and rescue her. Batgirl also appeared in The New Batman Adventures ''where she is now voiced by Tara Strong and becomes a main character in the series and serves as Batman's main partner. Her outfit was redesigned to look more like her classic comic book colors. Barbara Gordon appeared in ''Batman Beyond as a grim old woman who is now the Police Commissioner of Neo-Gotham. Batgirl also appeared in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker ''in a flashback where she and Batman try to rescue Tim Drake who is mind-controlled by the Joker. Batgirl also appeared in ''The Batman where she serves as Batman's first sidekick instead of Robin, who does not appear until Season 4 in Season 3 where she is originally called "Batwoman". She and Robin have a brother sister relationship, but Batgirl has feelings for Robin. Batgirl also appeared in Batman: The Brave and The Bold where she and Nightwing team up with Batman in a few episodes. Batgirl also appeared in Young Justice as a member of the team in Season 2 during the invasion saga and has teamed up with her best friend Wonder Girl to rescue the UN Secretary General Tseng from Lobo. Batgirl appeared in Super Best Friends Forever as one of the lead characters and is a cheerful, go-getter to the rest of the group. Barbara Gordon also appeared in Beware the Batman as a teenager and is good with computers and idolizing Katana in the show. Batgirl also appeared in the Teen Titans Go episode, Staring at the Future where she is currently married to Nightwing after Nightwing finally stopped obsessing about Starfire while Starfire moved back to her home planet and Raven being reborn as energy to protect the universe. Batgirl appeared in one film, Batman & Robin where she is played by Alicia Silverstone and is the niece of Alfred Pennyworth and has teamed up with Batman & Robin for the rest of the movie. Gallery pre52.png|Batgirl's original look File:New 52 batgirl by crimsonartz-d59n48n.jpg|Batgirl as she appears in the New 52 comics File:Batgirl_Barbara_Gordon_0008.jpg|Batgirl's first appearance File:3217243-1986720-screen_capture.png|Batgirl in the new 52 era File:Batgirl_Barbara_Gordon_0007.jpg|Batgirl in the Year One comics File:Batgirl_Barbara_Gordon_0011.jpg|Batgirl in the Gotham Knights comics File:Yvonne_Craig_Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl in the 1966 Batman TV series File:Char_27901_thumb.jpg|Batgirl as she appears in the 1968 Batman and Robin Cartoon File:Batgirl_in_The_New_Adventures_of_Batman_and_Robin.jpg|Batgirl in The New Adventures of Batman and Robin File:1422.jpg|Batgirl in Batman: The Animated Series File:Char_23019_thumb.jpg|Batgirl in Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero moviebatgirl.png|Batgirl in Batman & Robin animatedbatgirl.png|Batgirl in The New Batman Adventures File:Batgirl2.jpg|Batgirl in Gotham Girls animatedbatgirl2.png|Batgirl in The Batman File:Batgirl_BTBATB.jpg|Batgirl in Batman: The Brave and the Bold File:Batgirl_SBFF.png|Batgirl in Super Best Friends Forever animatedbatgirl3.png|Batgirl in Young Justice File:Batgirl_Teen_Titans_Go.jpg|Batgirl in Teen Titans Go File:BATGIRL_IAU.png|Batgirl in Injustice: Among Us File:Batgirl_Lego_version.jpg|A Lego version of Batgirl Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Blue Eyes Love Interest Category:Green Eyes Love Interest Category:Red Head Love Interest